The New Breed
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: SPD is in trouble. A prison break has set free four of their most powerful foes. Galaxy Command is on high alert and called for backup. With the daughter of Zeo Ranger Four now the SPD Green Ranger can SPD win? TK, OCOC, SkySyd, OCOC
1. Prolog

**Prolog **

"Who would put a prison by Onyx anyway." Sky asked as he and Commander Kruger walked into Command to meet Dr. Manx and the rest of B-Squad. I do not know lieutenant, but Birdie decided it was remote enough to put there." Commander Kruger commented. "Rangers" Kruger barked as they stood up strait and saluted. "There has been a prison break on Onyx." Kruger told them. "I'm guessing now wouldn't be the right time to ask for a week off?" Bridge asked. "No Lieutenant it wouldn't. SPD Command is on high alert." Kruger Continued. "Well who escaped?" A young woman in a green uniform asked. "That is the distressing part." Kat chimed in as she pushed a button to reveal four familiar faces on the main screen. Everyone gasped as they saw the four powerful aliens. There were pictures of General Bennag, Devastation, Broodwing, and last but not least Grumm. "It took us a year to catch him last time. We don't have that type of time right now." Z said. "That is true lieutenant. We have made a call for reinforcements but there is no telling when they will arrive." Kruger told them. "The pelican actually sent help." Sky blurted out. "Not SPD. A more advanced group was called." Kat explained. "But no one is more advanced than SPD." Syd stated. Before anyone could answer the alarms sounded. "RANGERS GO!" Kruger barked. The rangers stepped back and began to morph. "SPD Emergency!" They all yelled at once. A few moments later they saw the five rangers running toward the four criminals.

**Characters FIRE SQUAD RANGERS**

Red Fire Squad Ranger: Maxwell (Max) Hugh Hart-Oliver

_Son of Kim and Tommy Oliver. Older Brother to Donia and Joi._

Name Means: Bright in Mind and Spirit 

Blue Fire Squad Ranger: Ron Cranston

_Son of Billy and Haley Cranston._

Name Means: N/A 

Green Fire Squad Ranger: Adonia (Donia) Dasha Hart-Oliver

_Daughter of Kim and Tommy Oliver. Twin sister of Joy and younger sister of Max._

_Name Means: Beautiful Gift From God_

Black Fire Squad Ranger: Valora (Lora) Cora Scott

_Daughter of Jason and Katherine Scott._

Name Means: Brave Heart 

Yellow Fire Squad Ranger: Abigail Starr (Star) Hammond

Daughter of Andros and Ashley Hammond Name Means: Smart Star 

Pink Fire Squad Ranger: Thadea Joi (Joy) Hart-Oliver

_Daughter of Kim and Tommy Oliver. Twin sister of Donia and younger sister of Max._

_Name Means: Courageous Joy _

**SPD RANGERS **

SPD 5 Pink- Sydney (Syd) Drew

SPD 4 Yellow- Elizabeth (Z) Delgado

SPD 3 Green- Miranda Park

SPD 2 Blue-Bridge Carson

SPD 1 Red- Skyler (Sky) Tate

Shadow Ranger- Anubis Kruger/NA

**VILLANS**

Broodwing

Grumm

Bennag

Devastation

**STAND ALONE CHARACTERS**

General Joseph Dickson

Tommy Oliver

Kimberly Hart-Oliver

Destany Dickson

Kat Manx

Boom

**Note:**_ Real thought went into the names of the Fire Squad Rangers. I also own Miranda Park._


	2. Reinforcements

**Chapter One: Reinforcements**

**Note:** _This was a repost because the last story didn't want to show up. I am also planning to bring in the parents later on._

The SPD Rangers run up to the four criminals and immediately go into their normal police actions. "Hold it right there!" Red

Ranger Tate shouted. "Ah Rangers. Right on schedule." Broodwing taunted. "Let's get em!" Yelled Green Ranger Park. As the

rangers charged but were stopped as the four criminals sent blasts into their chests knocking them back and making them lose their

morph. "Rangers return to base." Came Commander Cruger's voice over their communicators. "But sir?" Sky began. "No buts

lieutenant. Return to base." Cruger ordered.

A few minutes after their retreat Sky was storming into the central control room mad that they had been ordered to retreat. "Sir

why did you order a retreat! We could have…" Before Sky could finish he was cut off by an unknown voice. "Gotten yourself a

new asshole shot into your backside by Bennag." The man in a red t-shirt with white trim, a pair of black slacks, and a black

leather coat with long brown hair said. "Or got a few bullets put in your head by your friendly neighborhood Devastation." Said the

woman with brown shoulder length hair wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, black jeans, and a female black leather coat; there were

also five others. A woman in a yellow tank top and jeans with a black leather coat. Two other young women with identical attire,

looked like twins with soft light brown hair. The only difference were the colors, they dressed in belly shirts, jeans, and mini skirts

outside the jeans as well as the familiar black leather coats one women's attire being green and one pink. There was a woman with

blond hair to her shoulders wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather coat. Finally a young man with strawberry blond hair cut

short he was wearing blue jeans, a blue wife beater, and a leather coat. "Who the hell are you?!" Sky barked out as the others

walked in. As the others come in Miranda sees the group before her and runs strait for the woman in the black shirt and black

jeans. "Destany!" Miranda yelled. The woman caught Miranda in a hug. "Well look at you, green ranger huh." Destany said to her.

"Just like dad." Miranda responded. "And what about us." The man in red said. "Max." The two hugged. "I hope your taking care

of my best friend." Miranda said playfully. "If I don't she has the most powerful father in reality who won't think twice about

having me stuffed and roasted." Max told her with a smile. "Damn strait!" A man in golden armor with the picture of a dragon on it

said. "Daddy!" Destany squealed. The man just through his hands up and walked into the back of command to speak with Cruger

and Manx. "Guys these are the SPD Rangers you know Sky and Syd. This is Bridge Carson Blue, and Z Delgado Yellow."

Miranda introduced. "Nice to meet all of you. I am Fire Squad Red Ranger Max Oliver, Syd's brother. The women on my right in

order are Lora Scott Fire Squad Black Ranger, my sister Donia Hart-Oliver Fire Squad Green Ranger, her twin Joy Hart-Oliver

Fire Squad Pink. The gentleman beside them is our relative genius Ron Cranston Fire Squad Blue, our lovely Karovan cousin Star

Hammond Fire Squad Yellow Ranger, and finally that perfect, gorgeous, gods gift to men on the end The Black Falcon Knight

Destany Dickson." Max walked over to her and softly kissed her. Everyone groaned at the site. "Destany, Max, not here. You

will have a room for that later." The man in gold walked up and told them. "Everyone, this is grumpy old monster here Destany's

father General Joseph Dickson." Max introduced getting a smack in the back of the head from the general. "Is it just me or are all

of you related to rangers?" Bridge asked. "It's not you." Joy responded. "Max, Donia, and I are the children of Tommy Oliver

and Kimberly Hart-Oliver. Lora is the daughter of Jason and Katherine Scott. Ronnie is the son of Billy Cranston. Finally Star is

the daughter of Andros and Ashley Hammond." Joy finished. "That's a lot of Rangers." Z commented. "What about Destany?"

Syd asked. "I'll take this question." The general sated remorsefully. "Daddy you don't have too." Destany told him before he

started. Dickson took a deep breath and began. "Her mother was a civilian. Her name was Alison Horton. We met in high school

before I left to fight the psychotics. After my wife was killed in the final battle. After my wife's death, I turned to alcohol. Nine

months later Ali and I met at a party and began sleeping together. In those three days and nights, she helped me heal. Finally, two

months later she told me she was pregnant. We moved in and raised her together until she was fifteen. When Destany was fifteen

Emrass broke into our house and killed her. Two women, two loves, he killed them both." Dickson explained. "Excuse me. "

Dickson quickly left the room and started out of the building. "Daddy!" Destany yelled at the general and began following him out

of the academy. "Commander he looks awfuly familliar." Sky said. "He should, he took you to Phaedos." Kat said. Sky was

shocked but Syd and Miranda just laughed at his reaction. "General Dickson is The Titan?" Sky wispered. "Oh yes, Uncle Joe is

The Titan sweety." Syd said to him as she laughed.

Outside the academy at the small park, General Dickson sat on a bench looking up at the sky and wondering as Destany sneaks

up behind him. "Daddy?" The general jumped in surprise. "Oh! Hi princess. What are you doing out here?" Joseph asked.

"Checking on you." Destany replied sitting down beside him. "Why did this happen princess? Why were they taken from me?

Tarra? Our baby? Your mother? Father? Without you I'd be so lost." He asked his daughter. "Daddy your wife will wake up.

Your baby, my brother or sister will always be with you. Mommy is always watching over us. It will be okay." She told him. "Are

you sure?" He asked back. "No one deserves it more. You deserve your wife back." She replied confidently. He just grabbed her

into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you princess." Joseph whispered to her. "I love you too daddy." Destany

replied. "The two just sat there for several moments before a figure stood about twenty yards from them. "How precious. A father

daughter moment." Bennag chirped. "What's it to ya rust-bucket." The general shot back. Bennag stopped a little startled that the

man would shoot back at him so forcefully. "What?! Do you know who I am?! I'm General Bennag! Most feared general in the

galaxy!" Bennag yelled in fury. "You're about to be a pile of dust if you don't get the hell out of my face." The general yelled at

him. Bennag just pulled out his sword tempting the father. General Dickson slowly got up and extended his hand. Bennag just

stood and watched a saber materialize into General Dickson's hand. The general pointed The Maim Saber at him and shot out a

stream of dark energy destroying Bennag just as B-Squad came into the picture. "Woh! Did you see that Z!" Bridge said to the

yellow ranger. "I saw it but I don't think I believe it." She responded as Sky searched the ground. "Where is the card?" Sky

asked. "What card?" The general asked back. "You mean you destroyed him?!" Bridge yelled. That was completely out of his

character but showed the shock of B-Squad. "Yea. In one shot too." Dickson said with a smirk. Sky just marched of furiously

followed by B-Squad. "They're just upset that I got rid of Bennag for good while they got their asses handed to them." The

general stated. "It's okay daddy. You sent message to the other criminals." Destany said with a smile. "They will thank us later."

General said kissing the top of her head before taking his daughters hand and leading her back to SPD Academy.


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter Two: Aftermath**

**Note: **_This chapter has a lot of talking, bickering and fists thrown. Next chapter or the chapter after shows the arrival of the Black Minotar._

Back at the command center of SPD after everyone returned four of the men there were in an intense shouting match. Lieutenant

Carson was paired up in his match against Max Oliver while to no ones surprise Lieutenant Sky Tate and General Dickson were nose-

to-nose. "HOW COULD YOU JUST DESTROY SOMEONE!" Tate yelled. "POWER RANGERS HAVE DONE IT THAT WAY

FOR OVER TEN THOUSAND YEARS! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT!" Dickson shot back. "MY FATHER…" Before Sky could

finish his statement Dickson jumped in. "YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING CLOSE TO YOUR FATHER! WES IS A LEGEND

YOU'LL NEVER MEASURE UP TOO!" Sky felt like someone just put a dagger through his heart. Bridge and Max stopped their

argument and looked as everyone else in command stood in shock. Before anyone knew it, Sky punched the general in the jaw. General

Dickson just punched him back and the two began a scrap between them. Bridge and Max just looked at each other before running

over and tackling their respective leaders. Every body was being used to hold the two back. By the time Kruger, and Manx walked in

cadets and rangers were being tossed out of the way as the two had found their way back to each other. As Kruger, and Manx stepped

into command Ron Cranston went stumbling into Kruger. Kruger caught the Fire Squad Ranger. "Thanks Commander. We could use

some help with these two." Cranston said to the big blue dog. Kruger just sighed and told Kat to get the infirmary ready for people who

needed it then joined in to break up the fight.

About an hour later the Kruger had called security to help and both men were finally separated and confined to quarters. Destany and

the other nine rangers were busy cleaning up command and talking after the fight. "Those two are so much alike." Syd said setting up a

chair. "No kidding." Joy responded picking up a trashcan. "Did he know what happened to Sky's dad?" Bridge asked rewiring the

broken communications system. "I doubt it. He spends his time either at home on Mercury, on The Eradication, or visiting the Oliver

family." Destany explained while picking up a push broom. "After his wife was killed he stopped visiting people and keeping track of

past rangers." Destany concluded sweeping up some junk. "So he wouldn't know Wes was killed." Kat surmised while picking up a

few loose wires. "No, he mom and dad never talked about any other teams accept their own." Max said helping Z pick up some cadet

profiles that got scattered around. "They respected that he wanted to stay away from the time his wife was killed." Donia said. "Which

was the same time frame Wes was killed." Kat agreed. "Why did they even get into that argument anyway. I thought he would be happy

not having to deal with Bennag?" Boom asked while reprogramming a computer that was damaged. "Sky wanted to bring him in."

Miranda said while picking up the trash Destany swept up. "He also doesn't believe in killing criminals." Syd said finishing up

reprogramming cadet assignments. "Daddy is old fashioned. He worked with granddad and Zordon enough to believe the best way to

get rid of a curtain evil is to destroy it." Destany said putting away her broom. "Destroy it and it doesn't come back." Star stated

confidently.

While everyone else was cleaning up command and talking about their leaders Kruger was trying to calm down Lieutenant Tate. Sky's

face was badly bruised. "Sky he didn't know!" Kruger yelled. "Bull Shit! How could he not know, it was world news!" Sky yelled.

Kruger just sighed. "He hasn't lived on earth for twenty-two years Sky." Kruger said calmly. "He left to fight in the Psychotic Rebellion

in two-thousand-seven." Kruger concluded. "Dad died in two-thousand-eight." Sky stated. "The war ended in late two-thousand-

eight." Kruger explained. "So he wasn't on earth?" Sky asked. "No Sky, he wasn't. He thinks your father is still serving as a Time

Force Ranger with your mom, Aunt Taylor, and Uncle Eric in Silver Hills." Kruger explained. "He served with dad during countdown

and other missions. Why wasn't he told?" Sky asked. "Everyone felt with him losing so much it would be a mistake to tell him." Kruger

told him. Sky just looked at Kruger and ran from his quarters.

Meanwhile across the base in another set of quarters Destany had arrived to speak with her father. "Daddy, you know why Sky hit

you?" Destany asked sitting down beside her father on the bed and putting an arm around him. "I told him he would never be as great as

his father." Her father answered. "No." She said shaking her head. The general just cocked his head to the side somewhat confused.

"Daddy…" She paused and let out a breath before continuing. "Wes was killed in battle in early two-thousand-eight." Hearing this from

his daughter made his eyes grow wide with shock. He had felt of all the rangers Wesley Collins and Tommy Oliver were the two who

were completely invincible. In his opinion they were the two greatest rangers ever, they couldn't die in battle. "N-No." The general

muttered. "Daddy it's okay. It was over twenty years ago." Destany told him rubbing his back in a comforting fashion. "Destany, can I

be alone for a while?" Her father asked. She nodded her head, got up, and left. As she walked down the hall she ran into Sky. Sky

opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Destany. "If you're going to talk to dad I wouldn't." "He still that mad?"

Sky asked her. "No, I told him about your dad. He didn't take the news well." She told him solemnly. "Oh." Was all Sky could say as

he bowed his head. A few moments later the alarm went off and Sky joined Destany in sprinting toward command.

**Note: **_Sky and Dickson butting heads was just a matter of time. They will but heads more but not to such an extreme. Also later on Dickson orders Kruger to give him a gift for Sky. Just try and guess what it is. _


	4. Fire Squad

**Chapter Three: Fire Squad**

**Note: **_This Chapter introduces Fire Squad in action. I hope you enjoy it._

Sky and Destany reach the command area in a few seconds literally jumping down flights of stairs. Once

they reach command they find everyone else minus General Dickson is already there. "Who is it

commander?" Sky asks the big blue dog. "Devastation." Kruger calmly tells them. "Commander let Fire

Squad go. Destany and B-Squad can stay behind for backup." Max states in his leadership voice which

is actually much stronger than his fathers. Kruger just sighs before agreeing to the request. "Alright but

the second you're in trouble I'm sending B-Squad." Kruger said. "Alright." The Fire Squad Rangers

turn and line up in a V behind Max. Two per line. Ron and Lora, behind them were the twins, then was

Star. They twitched their left wrists revealing morphers. They raised their forearms vertically yelling "Fire

Squad Power Up!" and pushed a button on the morpher. When the morphing sequence was complete,

the B-Squad and Kruger stood amazed seeing that instead of spandex the new team had armor similar

to the Green Dragon Warrior, White Raptor Warrior, and Purple Eagle Warrior. The armor was in the

rangers color with a white stripe down the side, and a crystal in the middle of a white circle in the middle

of their chests. The one in green had a golden colored, lithium chassis like the Alliance Warriors

(Dragon, Raptor, Eagle). Destany just smiled and blew a kiss to her Red hero. A second later they were

gone, teleported out to the battle scene.

Once there they were standing in front of Devastation and drawing their blasters. Without hesitation,

Devastation started throwing orange balls with orange spikes coming out of them. The balls then were

transformed into ten orange-headed robots. "Attack!" Devastation yelled. "Fire!" Red Ranger Oliver

yelled. A millisecond later, the lasers went completely through the orange machines causing them to

explode.

**_SPD Command_**

The B-Squad and Kruger stood shocked at the power of the weapons. "They are Shadow imperial

HK-100 hand blasters. They were the ones great grandfathers troops used against Zordon's in The

Great War over ten thousand years ago." Destany giggled as everyone looked at her. "How come they

get those types of weapons and we don't?" Bridge asked. "Because we are Shadow and your not."

Destany said crossing her arms over her chest. "And because they are universal law ruled them illegal."

Kruger finished. "No Fair!" Syd whined crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

**_Battlefield_**

Fire Squad had just finished slashing Devastation with their swords when Devastation got up and pulled

out his main weapon, a big gun. He pulled the trigger and blasted the Fire Squad team to the ground

before retreating to the comfort of his hideout.

**_Hideout_**

"Who were they?" Grumm growled. "Obviously our new opponents." Broodwing blurted out at him.

"Those weapons were not SPD!" Grumm yelled blasting a boulder to pieces. "I'm glad you realized

that, AFTER ONE OF THEM DESTROYED BENNAGAND NEARLY FRIED ME!" Devastation

yelled coming in holding his chest. "Enough of this. I will find out about those weapons. And you two try

not to get destroyed while I'm gone." Broodwing insulted. Seconds later the bucket-headed bat was

gone.

Meanwhile back at SPD headquarters the Fire Squad Rangers had returned. "Max!" Destany yelled

running into his hug, then pulling him into a heated kiss as the team came in. "For a job well done I have

a surprise for you tonight." She whispered to him seductively in his ear before they were interrupted by

Miranda. "That was awesome Max." They weren't that great. Syd and I could do anything any two of

their team can." Sky stated smugly. "Alright, you and Syd against me and Destany in a sparing match."

Max challenged. "You're on. And the loser has to be the losers slaves for a day." Sky said. "Are you

sure that's such a good idea Sky?" Miranda asked rather concerned. "No problem. Syd and I haven't

lost in two years." Syd and Sky kissed before they heard The Fire Squad team laughed at Sky's

statement. "What's so funny." Syd wondered. Miranda just squinted. "Syd, they have never lost. They

have teamed for seven years. The last team they beat was Tommy and dad" Miranda said before Max

was pulled off by Destany to their quarters. Syd and Sky just stood in shock. "Sky you did it now." Syd

said. "But…" Sky started before being cut off by Syd. "If we don't win you won't have my body for an

entire month." Syd told Sky before smacking his arm and marching out. "Syd we can win. Syd!"

Everyone stood laughing at the two as Sky ran out of the room behind his girlfriend. "So who is taking

bets?" Star said. "I will." Dr. Manx blurted out before thinking. "Kaaat." Kruger said sarcastically. Kat

blushed and quickly left to everyone else's amusement. "Everyone dismissed." Kruger said still chuckling

at Kat.

About a half hour later Kruger was getting ready to leave his office when General Dickson walked in.

"Where is it Anubis?" Dickson asked. "Where is what?" Kruger asked in reply. "Wes' Red Time Force

Ranger Morpher. I know you have it." The Serien Commander just sighed. "It is locked up in the lab.

Only I have access. It is under DNA lockdown." Kruger Commented. "Get it and bring it to me."

Dickson ordered. "May I ask what you want it for." Kruger asked. "I will return it to its rightful owner."

Dickson commented before turning to leave. "JOE!" Commander Kruger yelled after him. "Yes

Anubis." He answered. I will bring it to your quarters in twenty minutes. And Joe, remember. You are

about to make him the happiest person alive." Kruger said with a slight smile. "I know. He deserves to

succeed Wes." Dickson said to his friend. Kruger nodded and headed back to his office to get his coat

while the general started to his quarters.

As Joseph Dickson walked back to his quarters he stopped outside his daughter and her fiancé's

quarters after hearing a noise from the door. Dickson put his ear to the door hearing a few mutual,

pleasurable moans. "He must be good." He thought bringing his head back away from the door. As he

smiled and began to walk from the door he heard a loud pleasurable scream. "I'd better make sure they

aren't disturbed." He said before guarding the door. "I can't believe she's a screamer. Damn." He

thought listening. In the next hour several people tried to see what was wrong but were stopped by the

general including Kruger who came to drop off the morpher, Manx, Miranda, Syd, and Sky who

fortunately didn't see the morpher on the generals wrist. Finally the noise stopped and the general went

back to his quarters for a good nights rest.

The next morning the rangers didn't have much time before the alarm blared signaling the first attack of

the day.

**Note: **_The next chapter is a **HUGE** chapter in the Shadow Force Universe. Please review._


	5. Return Of The Minotar

**Chapter Four: Return Of The Minotar**

**Note: **_This chapter introduces the achilles heal of General Dickson. I have decided to post a Rated M version after this is posted adding detail left out of this version. _

The Rangers both teams, and General Dickson showed up in the command center after the early

morning alarm. Destany was noticeably walking tenderly and slightly bowlegged after last night. She

blushed as her father looked at her with a knowing grin. "Rangers!" Kruger barked drawing attention

away from the uncomfortable Black Falcon Knight. "There is a duel attack. One is Devastation at the

power plant and Broodwing downtown." Kruger informed them. "We will need to split up. I will take

Fire Squad to the power plant, and Commander Kruger will take B-Squad to meet Broodwing."

General Dickson said to them. "They both have forces of Blue Heads and Orange Heads so you will

need to be cautious." Kruger said before dismissing them to the battle. "SPD EMERGENCY!" The six

SPD Rangers lined up and shouted. At the same time Fire Squad lined up to morph. "FIRE SQUAD

POWER UP!" General Dickson didn't morph. The two teams morphed and went to battle.

**_Downtown_**

SPD went to work showing perfect teamwork before Z and bridge were blasted by a couple blue-

heads. Miranda and Kruger were paired up and doing quite well for themselves. Syd and Sky went

strait for Broodwing and showed the teamwork that made them so great as a team. Z and Bridge had

quickly regrouped and destroyed a group of blue-heads, Kruger and Park had done a remarkable job

eliminating the orange-heads, and Syd and Sky had finally gained an advantage on Broodwing. Sky and

Syd backed up with the others. "Let's do it!" Sky shouted. They took out their morphers, raised them to

the sky, and shouted in unison, "SPD S.W.A.T MODE!" They were then instantly transformed into the

s.w.a.t team rangers. It didn't take but a second for Broodwing to leave. Suddenly Kruger got a

transmission over his helmet communicator. "Commander it was a trap, we're surrounded by at least

two hundred orange-heads, god knows how many blue-heads and..." The communication went silent.

**_SPD Academy_**

The communication had come over the communications consol at command. "DADDY!" Destany

shrieked over the speaker before it went dead. She then turned around flicking her wrist materializing a

device from the skin in her left wrist. She pulled her forearm vertical. Dr. Manx watched in awe of the

technology to actually bond with a persons flesh and become part of that person. Before Manx could

speak, Destany had begun the sequence. "BLACK FALCON POWER UP!" She shouted pushing two

buttons simultaneously on her device. Before anyone could blink, Destany had made the transformation

into the Black Falcon Knight. She was in black armor. The helmet was much like that of the Phantom

Ranger with the exception that it had a communicator on the outside much like the SPD S.W.A.T

uniforms. There was a white trim around the arms and knees and a thick white line down the side of her

leg. The line like her armor was much thicker than that of Fire Squad and at the same time more dense

than Phantoms. Destany then teleported out.

**_MERCURY 2030_**

The cryo-tube opened and a woman stepped out to see a monitor being watched by Commander

Kihiro. She saw Fire Squad and Prince Dickson get blasted. As Commander Khiro turned he saw the

woman raise her forearm. Before he could think, he heard her yelling "BLACK MINOTAR POWER

UP!" And she was gone in a streak of black light.

_**Power Plant (Minutes Earlier)**_

The Fire Squad Rangers and General Dickson showed up at the power plant to a greeting of

Devastation and several hundred blue and orange heads. "Fire Squad circle!" The General yelled. Fire

Squad bent down after circling their commander. Dickson also cocked his much bigger hand rifle.

"FIRE!" He yelled. He and Fire Squad continually fired their weapons until the troops got to close for

ranged weapons to do any good. They took out dozens of blue and orange heads before they were

forced into melee (Close Range) combat. The Group did well but soon began to tire against

overwhelming numbers. Soon Dickson was on his comm. system calling for backup. "Commander it

was a trap, we're surrounded by at least two hundred orange-heads, god knows how many blue heads,

and…" before he could finish he was blasted by a group of blue-heads. He was down and had a feeling

no backup was coming any time soon. "The mighty son of Shadow Warrior. I would usually let you stay

and marinate in fear but I doubt you will fear anything anytime soon." Devastation said approaching the

downed prince. "What's your point bitch." Dickson told him with purpose. Just then several blasts hit

the feared criminal knocking him several feet back and to the ground. "Daddy!" Is all he heard from his

backside. Before he knew it his daughter was by his side blasting blue and orange heads. "Destany No!"

As the general yelled the other rangers, _HIS_ rangers rolled over, Max hitting him in the leg. Max saw

Destany, saw that the others were about to shoot, and grabbed her throwing her behind himself and her

father as the blast hit them. The General and Red Ranger took the brunt of the hit and went down in a

heap. As the criminals approached a surge of power came across the area disabling over three quarters

of the remaining blue and orange heads. Several more shots came from a rooftop destroying several

more. Everyone grabbed General Dickson and The Red Ranger and ran for cover as an unknown

woman in Black Knights Armor hit the ground and began destroying robots left and right. While this was

happening General Dickson was regaining consciousness. Destany held Max as the mystery woman

caused the enemy to retreat. The general vaguely saw this and said something while coughing up some

blood. "Tarra, Tarra!" He let out a silent shout. She powered down revealing a stunning blond in a

uniform that on the back read, 'Black Minotar Knight.' "Oh god Joey!" The woman yelled while running

over to hold the bloodied general. "Tarra." Was all Dickson managed before he was unconscious again.

Destany was in shock as she held her fiancé in her own arms. She could tell who the woman was by the

stories her father had told her. Moments later B-Squad showed up seeing the mystery woman in tears

holding the generals head beside Destany who was watching her world slowly collapsing around her.

Behind B-Squad an ambulance was approaching to take Max and the fallen general back to base.

**_SPD Base Infirmary_**

Several hours had passed and everyone from the battle was checked and released accept Joseph

Dickson and Maxwell Oliver who were in Comatose yet. Destany, and the mystery woman were

outside in the waiting room. Destany was still crying. She had just witnessed her fiancé and father nearly

killed in an obvious trap and she was mentally and emotionally broken. In a move that surprised her the

woman across from Destany moved over by her side. "Is he your boyfriend?" The woman asked

Destany softly. "My fiancé." Destany stated. "And my father." She concluded. "So your Destany." The

woman said sweetly. "Your father told me a lot about you while I was in the tube. He is very proud of

you." The woman told her. "You must be his wife Qinn'Tarra." Destany stated. "Qinn'Tarra Jinn-

Dickson" The woman introduced extending her hand. "Destany Nicole Dickson." She introduced and

shook her apparent stepmother's hand, her head never leaving the spot between her legs. "They will be

okay. The doctors said the bleeding was stopped hours ago." She said rubbing circles on Destany's

back trying to comfort the young girl who just nearly lost her family.

Just as Destany was about to let her emotions get the better of her the doors leading to the infirmary

waiting room flew open revealing a slew of new people. Tommy, Kim, Thadea, and Adonia Oliver,

Adam, Tonya, and Miranda Park, Alexis Mckinsey-Doce, Jameson Dantly, Libidinous Mckinsey-Doce,

Jenna Mckinsey, and Trancit Maim, Andros, Ashley, and Star Hammond, and Billy and Haley

Cranston. So many family members and friends, so little room. "Kimberly!" Destany screamed jumping

up hugging her future mother-in-law. "It's alright baby he'll be okay." Kim tried her best to consol the

girl but Destany just cried into her shirt. Trancit noticed the other woman and just stared. "Hi, Trancit."

Tarra said mutely from her chair. He had remembered her from before the war against the psychotics

when her and his godson were happy. When he finally got his senses back he ran over to her and

embraced her. "Qinn'Tarra. It's so good to see you." She sniffled as the large rotparian warrior greeted

her. "It's good to see you too Trancit. Where is Yoshi?" She asked. Admiral Maim released her and

guided her into a seat taking her hand. Now she was beginning to get worried. "Tarra. Yoshi was killed

about two years ago when he and Joe were in a battle with Emrass." As Maim told her this her jaw

dropped and eyes watered. "Joe used himself as a buffer to pass the power on to Alexis. You would be

so proud of him. The good he has done for reality despite the pain he has been through is remarkable.

He has even managed to harness the power of The Maim Saber to continue to push back Emrass. All of

this and he still says the only thing he wants is his wife back." Tarra just started crying into the large

admirals arms. The pain of being gone nearly twenty-two years was finally setting in. The worst part was

she woke up in time to hear her father-in-law had been killed by the very being that put her in stasis and

witness her husband and future son-in-law nearly killed. She was finally letting the pain come out.

Destany and Alexis turned when they heard the woman's sobs. Alexis had known Tarra before the

injury but she was always strong. Now seeing her so vulnerable over her brother was heartbreaking to

watch. Alexis walked over and took the place of Admiral Maim by her sister-in-law's side. The two

women held each other for several minutes. Destany was amazed how close the family was after so

many years apart. Her entire family was together comforting a woman they hadn't seen in over two-

decades like she was there with them every day. Finally after Destany took everything in she went over

and hugged her Grandma Libby and the two women cried into each other's shoulders much like when

her grandfather was killed two years earlier.

Finally Dr. Felix came into the room. He was shocked at the sudden emergence of family members that

had come piling into his infirmary. "Whom should I speak with?" Felix asked? Three women and one

man stepped forward. Tommy, Kim, and the two Dickson women. "Well Destany, Mr. and Mrs.

Oliver. Max is awake and doing fine. He is ready for visitors." Felix told them. "But only five at a time."

Felix then turned to the two Dickson Women. "The General is still unconscious. He is stable and healing

but will be in a coma for several more days at least, maybe weeks. Maybe more. You can visit him two

at a time." Felix said before giving a small smile and walking off.

Destany, Tommy, Kim, Donia, and Thadea walked in to see Max who woke up once Destany grabbed

his hand. Kimberly grabbed the other hand. "Hi honey. Hi mom, dad, guys. Guess I dropped the ball

huh." Max said. "Max you took a shot meant for me. The shot that put you in here was meant for me.

You saved me baby. You were great." Destany pleaded with him. "Thanks." Max told her. "How's

Joe?" Max asked. Kim spoke up first. "Joe is still in a coma." "He may be there a while." Destany

concluded.

Meanwhile in General Dickson's room Tarra was sitting in a high setting chair holding Joe's left hand

while crying over her husband. She didn't say anything, she just cried herself to sleep using her husbands

chest as a pillow. Destany and Trancit walked in and when they had seen this they turned and left. The

scene was out of a chick flick that teen girls would love, however they saw that the love the woman had

for the general was stronger then anything they could imagine after over two decades of separation.

**Notes:**_ I Know this was long but I hope you like it._


	6. Love and Destruction

**Chapter Five: Love and Destruction**

**Note: **_Now that I have put that long chapter behind me I think I might do another shorter chapter just for fun._

Max was released from the infirmary after four days. However General Dickson was still in comatose in the infirmary after seven days.

Commander Qinn'Tarra Jinn Dickson had not left her husbands side and Destany was not eating as much as she should and it was

beginning to show. Admirals Maim and Dantly had decided to stay and help while the general is out of commission. Destany and Tarra

are currently in the general's room with him speaking. "Destany, how many knights are there?" Tarra asked. "Well, six counting you and

Aunt Alex." Destany answered. "Get them here. I'm ordering an all out assault on Grumm and his cronies. We will infiltrate his hideout

and finish this." Tarra told her stepdaughter. "We will go in one way and Fire Squad the other. Get everyone here." Tarra ordered. "Yes

mam." Destany answered and ran off to tell Max his orders and call the other knights.

Not long after the Fire Squad Rangers and other four knights were assembled in the infirmary with Destany and Qin'Tarra. Allory

Brunson is the Black Helios Knight, Anthony Trachsel is the Black Dragon Knight, Destany is of course the Black Falcon Knight, James

Kearns is the Black Wolf Knight, the new Shadow Warrior Alexis Mckinsey-Doce is returning to her position as the Black Centaurus

Knight, and Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson is the Black Minotar Knight. With all people present Commander Jinn-Dickson began. "I am

Commander Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson. I am the wife of General Dickson and one of the origional seven Black Knights." Tarra began.

"But, I thought you were dead." Allory Brunson said confused. "Not dead. In stasis. We thought it best if everyone non-essential to her

survival or her husband's sanity was never told the truth and told she was dead. That way Emrass would be more likely to show himself

if he knew all of the origional knights were gone. We were correct, he did, and was defeated." James Conly told them. "Yes." Tarra

said with a long face. "Anyway I have brought you here to end Grumm…Permanently. What they did to my husband is unacceptable. I

will not tolerate it. As we speak William is on mercury using sensors to find Grumm, Broodwing, and Devastation. They will die for what

they have done." The wife said with malice in her voice. Nearly as soon as she finished her communicator went off. "Yes William." She

said. "I have the location. You're ready to be teleported. I will teleport the six knights to the front and the five Fire Squad Rangers to

the back." William stated. "Good. Wait for my signal." Tarra said before cutting off and letting go of her husband's hand. As she lined

up with the other knights she heard a voice from behind her that made her numb and her body limp. "I love you, my lady in red. You

brought light into my life I had never known. You made my heart and soul complete. Ever since I met you I only wanted to ask you one

thing. Please be with me forever, Tarra be my wife?" His wife went white at the words as she remembered the scene. Everyone was

frozen watching the woman as she went white and tears ran down her face. They were on earth visiting his nephew and his parents.

They were in the basement dancing to the song "Lady In Red". She wore a red dress. He was in a black suit. His cousin was acting as a

bartender. He wanted it to be special so he had his cousin decorate the basement. He had them a candle light dinner. It was raining, and

miserable outside. But inside it was perfect. He got on his knee with a large diamond from Planet-X, his father's home world. He was

so romantic. She remembered they made love all night. She was so happy, so complete. Knowing she was loved by such a man who

would always be there for her. Her first motion was to turn to face him. When she was around she saw tears in his closed eyes,

streaking down his face. The hope was there for her as his mind was working and causing a physical response. "What did he mean?"

Destany asked as she saw Tarra kiss her father before turning back. "It was what he told me when he proposed." Tarra said wiping

away stray tears. "Lets go." She finally said taking her spot. "Black Knights Power Up!" the six knights yelled. Then they were

teleported out. "Okay guys. Our turn." Max said to his teammates. He wasn't completely healed but he was his father's son in that

regard. "Fire Squad Power Up!" The five rangers yelled. Then they were gone.

****

**_Criminal Hideout (Front)_**

The Knights were destroying orange-heads by the dozen. The falcon and minotar were fighting possessed. They were using their

blasters and destroying everything they saw. When the knights were done there was nothing left but a floor full of busted orange-heads

and the knights were off to find the criminals.

_**Criminal Hideout (Back)**_

The Fire Squad Rangers were also shooting the place to bits. That includes the blue-heads that were there to meet them. Max however

was taking his sword and slicing through them at close range as the others used their blasters. After a few minutes all the blue-heads

were laying in piles and Fire Squad were off to meet the Black Knights.

****

**_SPD Command_**

The alarms go off and everyone rushes off to command. When B-Squad arrives they find that Devastation is already in battle with two

men in armor. One man is rather large and strong. Quite obviously alien with a mask. While the other was very human and seemed

highly trained in fighting. The B-Squad watched as the smaller man morph into a white armored man similar to a ranger however just as

much different as similar. He had no morpher, and the power seemed bonded to him as an individual. Not only his D.N.A but also his

skin. The armor was something the SPD rangers and Dr. Manx had never seen before. He showed great power and he showed great

sword skills and power. They stood and watched the battle from command center.

_**Center of Criminal Hideout (During Time of Battle With Devastation.)**_

Grumm and Broodwing were getting ready to bail from their hideout when the Black Knights came from one direction and The Fire

Squad Rangers from the other. Qinn'Tarra and Destany didn't say a word they just opened fire on the criminals. Broodwing tried to fly

away but was shot down by Fire Squad. They stood over him. "Back to prison." Broodwing said dejectedly. "Not quite." Max said

back with malice in his voice. Broodwing's eyes grew as they opened fire splattering Broodwing's internals all over that area of the

cave.

Meanwhile Grumm was hiding behind a boulder. Destany and Tarra finally got to the boulder and shot him several times each before

walking away and turning to watch him explode. The cave started shaking and the two teams were teleported out before it could cave in

on them.

****

**_SPD Command_**

Once the eleven men and women entered the control room, they saw B-Squad asking several questions to the two admirals. "Guys

shhhh." Admiral Dantly told them. "We need to speak with our family." Admiral Maim continued and pushed passed the somewhat

dejected B-Squad. "Tarra, Destany, Alex!" Dantly called. "What's wrong James?" Tarra asked, scared to death something happened

to her husband. "He's awake." Maim said proudly. Destany and Tarra were gone in two streaks of light.

They teleported across the base into the infirmary where they saw a man sleeping soundly. Destany and Tarra each gently grabbed a

hand. The general opened his eyes the first person he saw was Destany. "Hi princess." He said weakly. "I have a surprise for you."

Destany spouted happily. "Oh, and what's that." He said, not even acknowledging the person with his other hand. "Me." Was all Tarra

said. Joseph shot strait up, his eyes were wide. He slowly turned his head. As he saw her, tears began falling and he stuttered her name

"T-Tarra." before literally falling into her arms. "Tarra!" He cried kissing her forehead and hugging her like she was going to disappear.

"I'm here Joey, and I'm never leaving you again." Tarra said as the two cried in each other's arms. Destany was also crying as the

others finally got there. She was so happy her father had his wife back. Everyone in the door was in shock watching the scene as they

had never seen their tough as nails general cry or let his guard down in any way. Destany walked over and found herself in the arms of

Max. "Well Maxy. Looks like we got a sparring match as soon as dad can leave the infirmary. Sky just shutters at the thought as Syd

stares a hole through him. "Let's leave them alone. They need some time to catch up." Sky finally said. Everyone just nodded and left

the two newly reunited loves alone.

**Note: **_This chapter was for some reason hard to write. I hope you liked it._


	7. Back In Black

Chapter Six: Back In Black 

**Note:** _This chapter will contain the highly anticipated "Sparring Match" between the Dickson/Oliver couple vs. the Tate/Drew coupling. In the rated M version, this will be more of a sex chapter but for sensitive minds I kept this clean. It also contains a passing of the torch in three or four ways. SPD will never be the same. New leaders, New Rangers, A new beginning._

Three days later General Dickson was out of the infirmary and living temporarily at the SPD Academy with his wife and awaiting his

daughters sparring match later that day. Commander Anubis Kruger relinquished his morpher earlier in the day and set off to become

Supreme Commander of Galaxy Command of SPD leaving General Dickson to temporarily command the base. In the generals quarters

he was consulting his wife on several decisions he needed to make by the end of the day. "Gee wiz Tarra. These guys will have a lot to

get use to." The general commented to his wife. "Three new rangers, two new red rangers, two new teammates. All this after they lose

a sparring match to realities new power couple." His wife said confidently. "Don't get cocky hun. I did once and it got our friends

killed." He said quietly bowing his head. "That wasn't your fault. It was a trap. Through everything you still were able to do your job

and raise an outstanding daughter Joey." Tarra pleaded to him. "I'm so proud of you." She concluded. "Still I got our team…She cut

him off with a passionate open mouth kiss and they fell back on the bed. Seconds later she was on top of him using her hands all over

him.

Meanwhile in the Tate/Drew quarters, Sky was giving Syd a much-needed pep talk. "Syd we can win and you know it." Sky told her.

"But Sky they beat the two best of the Zeo Rangers. How can we com…p…eee…t…e…Oh Sky." Sky stopped her with a kiss to that

sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. He picks her up, lays her on his bed, and slides over onto her chest beginning their "pre-

match" love session.

At this time in the quarters of Destany and Max she was asking Max about the changes to SPD. "Who do you think dad will pick to be

the new B-Squad Red Ranger?" Destany asked her fiancé. "Well Miranda has the most experience being around rangers." Max said.

"Yea but she isn't much of a leader yet and there has never been a female red." Destany made the argument. "Well what about Shadow

Ranger?" Max said. "I heard your dad is bringing in a legend for the job." Destany just looked a little stunned at Max. "Well I heard it's

a former red." Destany said back. "Well, what about the other morpher?" Max asked. "What other morpher?" Destany asked. "Your

dad got a morpher from Kruger before he was hurt. It must have lots of power considering it was under DNA lockdown." Max said.

Destany just looked at him quizzically. "The only other morpher that is available is the Red Time Force Morpher." "Well he must be

wanting to really beef up B-Squad before he goes." Max said with a grin. "Max we need to talk." Destany said with a sigh. "Destany

what's wrong hunny." Max said getting worried. "You know the other night when we…you know." She started. Max walked over and

sat down holding his fiancé's hand. "Is everything okay baby." She paused for a second before speaking. "Max I went to see Dr. Manx

before you got up this morning." Max's eyes got wide as he had an idea of what was coming. "Max I'm pregnant." She finally said.

Max just sat there for a moment before jumping up, grabbing her, and spinning her around laughing before kissing her deeply. "But Max

what about the sparring match in three hours?" "I have a replacement in mind. But first we need to speak to your father and tell him why

you need to drop out. We can go after lunch. Come on." Destany just gave a slight nod as they started out the door to get lunch and

then go see her father.

About an hour later in the Dickson quarters the husband and wife were dressed and the general was working while the commander was

getting out of the shower when the electronic doorbell beeped. "Come!" The general says loudly enough to be heard by the outside

recipients. "Daddy we came to tell you and Tarra something." Destany said walking over to the bed and sitting down with Max at her

side. Before she started talking her stepmother walked in. "Hi guys. Everything okay." Tarra said. She apparently saw the arm Destany

unconsciously had over her stomach that her husband didn't. Being pregnant once upon a time herself she remembered the signs. "Guys,

daddy, I'm pregnant." Destany said quickly. Tarra walked over and hugged the young parents-to-be while the general sat in silent

shock. "Congratulations. Destany, your father probably told you that when I was put in stasis I was pregnant. So if you need anything

just tell me okay." As her stepmother said that she just smiled and nodded. Finally the general got up, walked over to his daughter, and

hugged her. "D-Bug Tarra and I are here for you if you need us. I will also make Shadow Force, Time Force, SPD, and all Mercury

clinics open to you at all hours." The father and grandfather-to-be told them. "Have you told Sky and Syd there will be no sparring

match." The over-protective father asked her. "I'll replace destiny." Tarra jumped in. "Are you sure baby? The two of them haven't lost

in two years and you have never teamed with Max." Her husband said a little concerned. "We will be fine Joey." Tarra told him. "Well

then you three better get to the others and tell them. Then you two best go practice." General Dickson told them. "And Destany." He

called to his daughter as they started out the door. "Yes daddy?" She said nervously. "If you get anywhere near that ring you're in big

trouble you hear." He said in his most loving, yet athoritive voice causing her to smile. "Daddy I have something more important than

sparring I need to protect." Destany told him. He just nodded smiling and admiring how grown up his little girl had become.

"He is so proud of you Destany." Tarra said as the three of them (herself, Destany, and Max.) walked down the hall. "Did he mention

when I was seventeen he went to the year 2023 to fight Emrass and left me at the Power Chamber with Zordon and Alpha 5 because

he was scared. _(Story Dark Night, New Light)_ He was scared he would lose me too." Destany explained. "That's my Joey. My

general always put himself in danger to protect those he loves. I wouldn't want him any other way. I love him just the way he is." Tarra

told them as they stood outside the Tate/Drew quarters. They pushed the bell for the door and heard a female voice yell. "Come in!"

The three went in to explain the situation.

A few moments later in the command area a nicely built African-American man was speaking to the general. "Congratulations. You are

the new Shadow Ranger. Since the Shadow Saber belongs to Supreme Commander Kruger I personally had you an Shadow Sword

created for your new position." General Dickson told him. "Thank you sir." The man said before exiting into the back room and awaiting

his entrance, while Dickson headed for the gymnasium.

A few minutes later the general found himself in the middle of a packed auditorium about to officiate the biggest sparring match in SPD

history. "Alright everyone, quiet down. The match this evening has changed slightly. First off. Let me introduce in the red corner, Red

Fire Squad Ranger Maxwell Oliver. Due to current events Destany Dickson is unable to compete. She will be replaced on her team by

her stepmother the Black Minotar Knight, Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson!" The general announced. And in the blue corner is SPD's own

golden couple. Undefeated two years running. SPD Pink Ranger Sydney Drew and SPD Red Ranger Skylar Tate. The general

introduced to a roaring applause. "Wow, they are really loved." Tarra said. "They defeated the Troobian Empire. They earned it." Max

told her. Tarra just nodded and followed Max to center ring for the karate match. "Guys the rules are simple, no short cuts, no low

blows." The general sent a mental thought to his wife. "I know how good you are at low BLOWS." After the message was received

Tarra blushed and punched him in the arm. "Ouch!' The general yelled rubbing his throbbing bicep. "You'll pay for that. ALL…

NIGHT…LONG." The general sent out telepathic message to her, making her face go a deep crimson. Max knew his future father-in-

law well enough to tell what was happening but everyone else was confused. "Joe can you stop distracting my partner so we can begin."

Max stated to the general. "Bow to me!" The general yelled. The two teams did as they were told. "To each other." He yelled. They

bowed to each other. Then the match began.

It was a long match. It went five, five-minute rounds. The score was close at 15-14 in the advantage of Dickson and Oliver with two

minutes left. The two teams continued to block kicks and punches thrown by the other until with twenty-three seconds remaining Sky

caught a punch thrown by Max and flipped him. Max landed hard on his back and was hit with a quick punch to the gut gaining a point

for the team of Tate and Drew. Before Max could get up and the teams could reset the final bell dinged. The match ended in a fifteen all

tie. Dickson came over to the center and made the announcement.

Sky and Syd were asked to stay in the middle of the ring, and for B-Squad to enter the ring to be present for announcements being

made to the academy. "First off Supreme Commander Kruger has asked me to make several changes to SPD Earth. I was only placed

as interim commander until I found one fit to take over. Well it took about an hour to fill out the paperwork and the new Commander is

ready to be introduced. Lieutenant Tate. Do you accept the position of Commander and all of its duties. Sky felt his eyes growing wide

as he never expected this. "Yes sir." He said proudly. Commander Tate you will take command directly after this conference." Dickson

stated. "However commander I can not have you as a full time ranger and commanding the base so I ask you to relinquish your

morpher." Dickson stated again. Sky reluctantly nodded, went over to his bag, removed the morpher, walked back, and handed it to

the general. "However I can not have my best fighter on the sidelines permanently. When B-Squad needs help you will go into the field

as the Time Force Red Ranger." Sky's head shot up at the announcement. He could not believe that he was going to succeed his father

in the Time Force line. He saw the general remove the morpher from his bag and hand the object his way. Sky took it, strapped it on his

wrist, and saw the red glow. Bonding to his DNA instantly. Before he could think the words came out. "TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"

In a puff of smoke Commander Sky Tate was replaced by the Time Force Red Ranger. He took off his helmet and looked at himself

amazed that he was finally everything he wanted to be. The next Red Time Force Ranger. "Now there will also be two other new

rangers. First as you all know Supreme Commander Kruger left behind the Shadow Morpher. Well I couldn't just give it to a rookie.

So I gave it to a legend in his own right. Please clear the hall for the new second in command of SPD Earth and new Shadow Ranger…

Sub-Commander Jack Landers! The auditorium was silent as Jack made his way to the ring. The man was a hero and a legend around

SPD. He led B-Squad in defeat of the Troobian Empire and Broodwing at the same time in the year twenty twenty-seven. No one had

heard from Landers in nearly three years yet there he was. Bigger, stronger, and seemingly more confident than ever. As soon as he

entered the ring he was pounced on and embraced by Lieutenant Elizabeth (Z) Delgado. "I missed you big bro." She told him through

her tears. "I missed you too little sis." He said returning the hug. "But general what about B-Squad Red?" Syd asked. "Glad you asked

Syd. But first I have a question for you." Syd swallowed hard not expecting herself to be entered the conversation. "He couldn't ask me

to be red. There has never been a female red." She thought. "Who would you choose for your successor if you had to choose one right

now?" The general asked. "Honestly…I would C-Squad member Madison De Santos. She is a skilled fighter, smart, brave, and her

parents are Ninjetti." Syd explained confidently. "Very well. Ms. De Santos please enter the ring and accept the pink morpher."

Everyone was in shock at the thought of Sydney Drew being replaced by a twenty three year old rookie. Syd handed over the morpher

and began to leave the ring. "Where do you think your going Ms. Drew?" The general asked. "You just…" Syd was cut off. "What I

did was give you a promotion…Sub-Commander" General Dickson told her. "You mean…I?" Syd stammered as she walked back

toward the center of the ring. "Sydney Drew, do you accept being the second female Red Ranger in Power Rangers history and the first

female Red Ranger in the history of the Hall of Ranger Legends." Her eyes shot wide hearing about the hall. "Supreme Commander

Kruger and I decided that the B-Squad that defeated Grumm will be the latest inductions into the Power Ranger Hall of Legends. Also

each promotion through this day will be noted at the bottom. Meaning Syd, you will be the first female red in the hall." General Dickson

announced handing the morpher to Syd. "Ladies and gentlemen, cadets of all ages. This is the beginning of a new era in Power Ranger

history and you are all a proud part of it." As the general said those final words the crowd was on its feet cheering wildly at the new

group assembled by the general. The legendary B-Squad was back together, they had greater numbers, and they were more powerful

and well prepared than ever before. As the general left the ring he was met by his daughter, wife, future son-in-law and a group of

former rangers.

In front of him stood Rocky and Aisha De Santos. The entire gymnasium got quiet real quick. "Why did you make Madison a ranger?"

Rocky asked the general. "Yea I mean, the last time you saw Rocky you put him in the hospital." Aisha reminded. "And if I remember

correctly he deserved that broken nose. Hopefully he learned how to shut his mouth after that." The general added. Rocky just bowed

his head at the memory. _(See Countdown Resurrection.)_ "He did. He thinks before saying anything now." Adam Park replied in his

best friends defense. "Great, but thank her team leader. Syd chose, not me. I didn't even know your daughter was that old." The

general told them. "Look Rocky. I don't hold grudges. For me it's been two months while for you it's been thirty years. If a man in my

position holds grudges history changes, and not for the better. I hold one grudge, and that is for the being that took my wife and child

from me." The general told them. It still hurt him to mention the event, the feeling of loss. One he prayed they never understood. As he

felt tears beginning to form from his memory he was snapped back to reality by the siren.

The twelve rangers, the general, and his wife all took a vortex to command. Dr. Manx was surprised to say the least. Devastation was

destroying parts of town and people were fleeing the business district. "Commander Tate do you mind if my wife and I take care of

this…Old school." The general asked. Tarra's eyes widened as she saw him flick his wrist revealing an armorizer. The device used by

the Black Knights and Shadow Sentinels to morph. "Go!" Sky said in his best leaders voice. Tarra watched as she witnessed her

husband pull a medallion from his pocket and place it in his wrist device. "Ready love!" The General said to his wife. "Ready!" She

shouted. "BLACK KNIGHTS POWER UP!" The couple yelled. When the transformation was complete the two stood in black armor

with different colored lining and a different colored waist long chassis. The chassis, glove, and helmet outline for the Minotar was red.

While the chassis, gloves, and helmet of the new arrival were white. The two walked through the newly formed vortex and were gone.

**Note:**_ I know this was a long chapter but it was important to the development of not only characters but SPD as a whole. _


	8. The Final Battle

**Chapter Eight: The Final Battle**

**Note: **_I know I speak in a few of my stories about the Hall of Ranger Legends. Well it will be at the end of this story for everyone._

The two Knights appeared in front of Devastation. "You destroyed my home and killed my friends!" Devastation yelled shaking his

sword. "You tried to kill my husband and son-in-law!" The Black Minotar shot back. "You will pay for your transgressions against me!"

Devastation yelled charging the Minotaur and Olympus Knights. The two Knights drew their swords and charged. The Minotaur was

first to meet Devastation. As the Black Knight Saber struck, Devastation's sword sparks flew. However, it wasn't that way for long for

while Devastation was engaged with the Black Minotaur Knight; The Black Olympus Knight used The Maim Saber to slash the open

midsection of the criminal sending him spinning away in pain. "Hey love! Care for a lift?!" The Olympus Knight yelled to his partner.

"Always!" She yelled back running to her teammate and jumping off his hands into Devastation, effectively throwing him hard to the

ground. When Devastation tried to get up the metal tipped toe boot of The Olympus Knight met him. He rolled about five more feet

before the Black Knight Saber sliced his stomach while he was on his knees. Finally, after several attempts of trying the Knights let

Devastation stumble to his feet. However, before he could straiten up the two of them put their swords together and sent a combined

flow of red and black energy through the universally infamous criminal destroying him in a large explosion.

****

**_SPD Command_**

The command area went up in cheers, hugs, and high-fives. Commander Tate took Syd in his arms and gave her the deepest kiss of her

life. Max held Destany in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Just then, two black streaks came down into command. One streak

was laced with traces of white and one with traces of red. When the two materialized, the husband grabbed his wife and kissed her so

deep Destany's cheeks went red and her jaw dropped. She had never seen her father give such a loving kiss to anyone, not even her

mother. Destany was embarrassed but walked over and hugged her father and stepmother anyway.

The party was in the lounge but the Dickson/Oliver family went to the cafeteria where it was peaceful and they could talk.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kimberly yelled leaning over to hug her son and future daughter-in-law. "Thanks mom." Max said.

"Thanks Kim." Destany said as the couple returned the hug. "Please Destany, call me mom, we're family now." Destany just smiled and

nodded. The general saw this and moved over to his daughter. "Princess I know you wish your mom was here for this. You have to

believe me when I say I tried to save her. I'm sorry I failed you. But she will always be with you, in your heart." Joseph told his

daughter. "I know Daddy, and you didn't fail us. You did your best. I just wish…mommy deserves to know her granddaughter." Joe

knew he had failed despite what his daughter said. "I fail everyone I care for." The general said before leaving the room to head back to

his quarters. Tarra jumped up and ran after him leaving Destany to cry into Kim chest. "I'm happy for him that he got Tarra back. But I

still miss mommy." Kim just held the girl. She was so depressed that her mother would never see her grandchild that it wasn't healthy.

"Destany you know you have to be strong for the baby. We will all be here to help you. Even Tarra and your dad." Kim told her with a

smile. "I know. Daddy has two galaxies full of doctors ready if we need it." Everyone laughed as Destany told them. "That sounds like

your dad." Tommy said through his laughter.

The next morning B-Squad met in command to wish good luck and fare well to Destany, Tarra, the general, and Fire Squad Rangers.

"Goodbye guys." Miranda said as she hugged Destany tight." You better call when you make me an aunt." Miranda told her. "You got

it." Destany said returning the hug. Sky stepped up to the general. "Sir, thank you." Sky said extending his hand. "Your father would be

so proud of you. You will be one of the greatest rangers ever Sky. Your name will be up there with your father, and Tommy Oliver."

General Dickson said taking Sky's hand. They let go and Sky started to leave "And Sky." Sky stopped and turned back to the only

man left in front of the vortex. "Yes?" Sky asked. "You will not be like Destany. Your mother will be here for your wedding, and the

birth of her grandchild." Sky's eyes widened as he was shocked. "How?" Sky asked. "I am the highest ranking officer in Time Force.

Commander Scotts will be back, and be back to stay." Dickson told him. "Thank you sir." Sky said to him. "Anytime…Commander

Collins." Sky stopped in shock at what the general had called him. He watched as the general entered the vortex and it closed. "D-Did

he just call me Commander C-Collins?" Sky asked Syd. "Yes Sky, he did." Syd responded. "Come on, let me treat you to some H-O-

T, STEAMY, L-O-V-E." Syd seductively whispered in his ear before licking it. The lick caused Sky to pick her up and go as fast as he

could to their quarters.

**Note:**_This is one of my favorite stories. I loved writing it. Thank you to Yellow Power, JDShields1492, and Lavonne Adams for your Reviews. The Rated M version will be out on within the week. I hope you all read it and enjoy it._

**Hall of Ranger Legends Teams**

**MMPR**

Tommy Oliver- Green Dragon

Zack Taylor- Black Mastodon

Kimberly Hart- Pink Pterodactyl

Billy Cranston- Blue Triceratops

Trini Kwan- Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger

Jason Scott- Red Tyrannosaurus

**Ninjetti**

Adam Park- Black Frog

Kimberly Hart- Pink Crane

Billy Cranston- Blue Wolf

Aisha Campbell- Yellow Bear

Rocky De Santos- Red Ape

Tommy Oliver- White Falcon

**Zeo **

Katherine Hillard- Zeo Ranger 1 Pink

Tonya Sloan- Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow

Rocky De Santos- Zeo Ranger 3 Blue

Adam Park- Zeo Ranger 4 Green

Tommy Oliver- Zeo Ranger 5 Red

Tre' of Triforia- Gold Ranger

**Astro Rangers**

Zhane of KO-35- Silver

Cassie Chan- Pink

Ashley Hammond- Yellow

Carlos Valerte- Black

T.J. Johnson- Blue

Andros of KO-35- Red

**Time Force **

Eric Meyers- Quantum Ranger

Trip R.- Green

Katie W.- Yellow

Lucas Kendall- Blue

Jennifer Scotts- Pink

Wesley Collins- Red

**Ninja Storm**

Cam Wattanobbi- Green Samurai Ranger

Hunter Bradley- Navy Thunder Ranger

Blake Bradley- Navy Thunder Ranger

Dustin B.- Yellow Earth

Tori Hanson- Blue Water

Shane Clark- Red Air

**Dino Thunder**

Trent Frenandez-Mercer- White Drego

Kira Ford- Yellow Ptero

Ethan James- Blue Tricera

Dr. Tommy Oliver- Black Bracio

Conner McKnight- Red Tyranno

**Space Patrol Delta (SPD)**

Sydney Drew- Pink

Elizabeth (Z) Delgado- Yellow

Bridge Carson- Green

Skyler Tate- Blue

Jack Landers- Red

**Individuals **

Zordon of Eltar

Dulcea of Phaedos

Ninjor of Desert of Despair

Tommy Oliver- Green Dragon, White Tiger, White Falcon, Red Zeo, Red Turbo, Black Bracio.

Jason Scott-Red Tyrannosaurus, Gold Zeo

Kimberly Hart- Pink Pterodactyl, Pink Crane

Doggie Kruger- Shadow Ranger (SPD)

Phantom Ranger

Leo Corbett- Red Lost Galaxy

Kendrix Morgan- Pink Lost Galaxy

Andros of KO-35- Red Astro

Nick Russell- Red Mystic Force

Wesley Collins- Red Time Force, First Red SPD

Jennifer Scotts- Pink Time Force

Eric Meyers- Quantum Ranger (Time Force)

Cole Evens- Red Wild Force

Taylor Earnhardt- Yellow Eagle Wild Force

Jack Landers- Red SPD

Skyler Tate- Blue SPD

Carter Grayson- Red Lightspeed Rescue

Adam Park- Black Mastodon, Black Frog, Green Zeo

Trini Kwan- Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger

T.J Johnson- Red Turbo, Blue Astro

_(I am forgetful so if I forgot someone who might be worthy don't hesitate to email me and I will add them. Rangers are in no specific order.)_


End file.
